User blog:TexasSweetie/Spring Cleaning on the Dragon Islands
Let me start with a few of my DS pet peeves. These are not complaints to TL/DS about the game (I have a few of those, but that is a different story). These are just things that drive me crazy during my everyday game play: 1) Scrolling through page after page, while looking for the correct dragons to breed or send into battle. 2) Never ending lines at the Evolution Que. 3) Flustered brain as to who I should be feeding and upgrading. 4) Feeding my hard worked for apples, only to realize that it is on a useless dragon (to me, imo) that I eventually just stick in the stable or a faraway island to forget. 5) My inability to sort out in my head what dragons are out there that I still really want. (And once I figure it out, having to scroll through page after page again to find the correct breeding pair). I do realize that I already said this once, but it really is a beat down and a waste of time. 6) Every square inch of space being filled to the gills. Well, this has all led me to a decision to clean things up a bit. I am starting a que at my trading portal that will not run dry for quite some time. I've decided to get rid of a ton of my babies. For some time now, I've been trying to decide my criteria for who is expendable. I began with a list of what I will definitely keep: 1) All my Diamonds! I will never sell or trade anything Diamond! 2) Any dragon that I have already raised to level 11 or higher. 3) All unique ultra-rare and super-rare dragons. 4) All unique 3-color dragons. 5) All unique 1-color dragons. 6) All unique Pink- White- Black- and "Off-Shoot"- type dragons. 7) Any other unique dragons that I really like for whatever personal reasons. So this left me with about 90 dragons that are just taking up space & eating my food - dragons that fit the following criteria: '' 2-color dragons of the (Red/Yellow/Green/Blue/Purple) mixtures ... that are common or rare ... that are not already evolved beyond level 10 ... that I have no affinity for saving for any reason.'' First in line: Charm Dragon … I don’t know why, but I really dislike that ugly little guy & have since about day 4 or 5 of playing this game. My plan is also to sell straight from the nest any of these same dragons that I breed during this period of spring cleaning. If any duplicate super- or ultra- rare come along, I’ll feed them to level 4 and let them cut in line. I feel better already! Now a couple of notes to DS: 1) I’m sure the next update will make what I am doing somehow bite me in the butt, but oh well, I’ll find a way to survive. 2) I really do think it would be a great idea to find something to do with all these trading gems at some point in the future. I already have lots & will soon have tons! Category:Blog posts